Welcome Distractions
by DrWheezy
Summary: Remus is distracted from a hard essay writing session in the library!


"Padfoot! Padfoot you _have_ to see this," James screeched as he came bounding into the library where Sirius was supposed to be working on his potions essay with Remus. Madame Pince gave him her best glare but James melted it by returning with one of his own winning grins. She retreated into the shadows again.

"Padfoot, come oooon!" he persisted, tugging on Sirius' arm.

"What is it?" he asked eagerly, his curiosity clearly sparked.

"No way man, _this_ is beyond words. You have to see it with your own eyes."

Sirius gazed pleadingly at Remus, widening his eyes into big dark puppy dog eyes. "Moony?"

"Do whatever you want Sirius, but this essay won't write itself." Remus sighed.

Sirius leapt up from the table gleefully. "I'll be back in half an hour, Moony, I promise."

"Hmm," Remus muttered, staring resolutely at his essay as the pair darted off into the shadows.

Remus stared at the parchment in front of him but the words struggled to come. He wondered vaguely what Sirius and James were doing and felt a small pang of jealously that he didn't have that effect over his friends.

The candles in the library began to burn down and it became clear that Sirius wasn't coming back. Remus sighed again and began gathering up their things. He made a neat pile and then realised he wasn't quite ready to face the common room and whatever Sirius and James had been doing just yet.

He lowered himself into his seat at the desk again and rested his chin in one of his hands, playing absent minded with his quill with the other. The library became darker and darker; the candles slowly began to sputter out around him casting strange shadows.

Suddenly a voice whispered in his ear, so close he could feel the breath tickle the hollow behind his earlobe.

"Moooonyyyy," the voice called. Remus didn't move; a very pleasurable shudder had just trickled down his spine.

"Moooonyyyy," the voice whispered again, and this time he felt soft lips graze lightly across his earlobe. He breathed a sharp shuddery breath at the contact.

A set of strong fingers worked their way up and over Remus' shoulders, pausing for a moment to firmly massage them before working their way down his chest. Remus was taking short quivering breaths, not daring to move in case the hands stopped. The hands met at the top button of Remus' shirt and smoothly unfastened it before moving onto the next. Remus let out a small whimper as the hands slipped under the folds of his shirt and clawed at his skin.

Suddenly the hands removed themselves and Remus felt himself being spun around in his chair. Before he could make a sound Remus was face to face with Sirius Black. Sirius was smirking irresistibly and had a mischievous twinkle in his dark eyes. Remus tried to speak but his mouth opened and closed soundlessly like a fish out of water. Finally he decided it was better to close it rather than risk dribbling down his front.

Sirius gripped each arm of Remus' chair trapping him, not that Remus was about to try to escape. His head began to swim dangerously as Sirius leaned down holding his face inches from Remus'.

"You work too much, Moony," he breathed and Remus' head swam further at the scent of his breath and the feel of it fluttering across his damp lips. "Time you had a little fun," Sirius grinned and drew his index finger teasingly down the side of Remus' face, along his jaw line and then down his throat. Remus' eyes rolled and he arched his body into the touch as Sirius finger continued down his chest to the waistband of his trousers. Sirius leaned in to Remus' exposed throat and tickled at the skin with his breath and the soft brushing of his lips as he whispered inaudible words.

Suddenly Sirius' hand slipped down from Remus' waistband and across the solid bulge in his trousers. Remus' gasped and then groaned at the sensation that shot through him. His own hand shot out and grasp Sirius' wrist firmly, holding it still. He could almost feel his pulse throbbing under Sirius' hand.

Sirius' muttering lips wandered up from Remus' throat until they met his earlobe again, this time teasing and tugging gently at the flesh with his teeth in between words.

"What's wrong, Moony?" he breathed. "Isn't this what you want?"

Something changed in Remus' mind then and he realised this wasn't another dream he was about to wake up from. Before Sirius knew what was happening Remus had a firm hold on each of his arms and had risen from the seat, slamming Sirius aggressively back against a bookcase and pinning him against it. He moved with such force that the bookcase wobbled slightly and a badly replaced text tumbled from the shelf catching him on the shoulder as it tumbled to the floor. The pain barely registered compared to the incredible burning of Remus' lust.

Sirius' face was a divine picture of pleasant surprise; eyebrows raised, dark eyes twinkling and an incredulous smirk across his face.

"Now, that's more like it," he muttered leaning his face towards Remus' until their lips brushed together. At that moment Remus felt all possible remnants of self control crumble inside him and he crushed his mouth against Sirius'. Their lips moved against each other vigorously as their hands scrabbled with their clothes. Sirius tore open the remaining buttons on Remus' shirt and thrust it back off his shoulders, sliding his hand under it to claw at his back whilst the other wound its way into his hair, pulling his face closer.

Remus could feel the warm tip of Sirius' tongue teasing at his lips and he parted them slightly only to find his bottom lip suddenly caught between Sirius' teeth. As Sirius began to pull slowly away, dragging Remus' lip with him, Remus inhaled a deep rasping breath. His heart was beating a violent tattoo against his ribs and his body was quivering from the adrenalin coursing too fast through his veins.

Sirius opened his smouldering eyes and flashed Remus another wicked grin as his hands slipped across his skin back to Remus' waistband. Remus could barely breathe with anticipation as Sirius popped open the button on his trousers and then began to lower the zip agonizingly slowly. Finally Remus felt the cool swish of fabric as his trousers fell around his ankles.

Sirius leaned in and kissed him again, this time slowly, lingering, and then his lips began to travel, leaving a tingling trail in their wake. First they moved along the length of Remus' jaw line, and then down to the hollow of his collar bone, kissing and teasing his skin with the tip of his tongue. As he moved further down Remus' chest he paused now and again to nip at his skin with his teeth, each time causing Remus to emit a small gasp or a whimper. Again Remus' body arched towards Sirius touch, out of his control and he rested his elbows against the bookcase in front of him, gripping the shelf for support as Sirius finally dropped to his knees running his tongue across his body where his boxers met his flesh.

His knees felt weak and he could feel his body trembling violently as he watched Sirius ease his boxers down over his hips and let them too fall to the ground. He moaned loudly as Sirius ran a finger teasingly up the inside of his thigh sending shooting bursts of pleasure through his body. As Sirius' finger reached higher up his thigh it became too much and Remus' leg suddenly gave way. He buckled smashing his head on the shelf in front of him.

Stars burst in front of his eyes and he swooned for a moment before opening then. Sirius' face looked back at him but the mischievous grin was gone replaced by mild amusement. Remus took in his surroundings; he was sitting at the desk again, fully dressed and yet his head was still throbbing, his breath still raspy.

"You ok, Moony?" Sirius asked, clearly trying not to laugh. "Your chin slipped out of your hand. You smacked the table pretty hard."

"Errrgh," Remus groaned, partly from physical pain, partly from the painful realisation he had been dreaming again.

"I dunno what you were dreaming about there, mate, but it definitely seemed like a good one!" Sirius chuckled, gathering up their things. "Come on we better get back to the common room before Pincey decides to make those dreams come true!" Sirius barked with laughter but Remus had just become very aware of the enormous bulge in his trousers and failed to respond.

"I – er – I'll be right behind you," he muttered. "I just have to – er- put these books back."

Sirius looked at him dubiously, choking back more laughter.

"Oh, I get it," he scoffed. "You _were_ dreaming about 'ole Pincey!" and with that he bound away his laughter echoing after him as Remus rolled his eyes, sighing to himself.


End file.
